The Way That We Were
by sherlolly-shipper221B
Summary: Based on a Carrie Hope Fletcher song of the same name. I'd posted this story with the lyrics but it got taken down so I took them out. Sherlolly one shot. Kinda angsty I guess. Rated K plus because I'm paranoid.
1. The Way That We Were

**This is based on the song 'The Way That We Were' by Carrie Hope Fletcher. I originally put it up with the lyrics but it got taken down so I've taken the lyrics out. It kinda stands on its own (ish). I'm going to try to get permission to put the lyrics in. I do not own Sherlock. **

**I really recommend listening to the song, it's brilliant and will make this story way better. Also I am a novice writer, please excuse the poor writing. I was listening to this song a lot and I needed to write some stuff down...**

They'd entered into a romantic relationship whilst he'd been staying with her to recover his fall injuries. She'd done everything for him and he saw the true Molly who'd been hidden from him by nervousness and love-sickness. He finally admitted to himself that maybe love was not just dopamine and epinephrine. Not just chemicals to shut out, but something to embrace,  
But then he'd had to leave, to ensure John, Lestrade and Mrs Hudson's safety.  
Communication was rare. He'd send text every few months. An email once or twice. And once even a handwritten letter when his technology was being tracked. And she always replied and the replys always ended with the words _Will you come home soon?  
_Finally he'd returned, showing up in her flat one evening. She's accompanied him when he'd revealed himself to his friends. "Don't tell them about us." he said. "One shock at a time, and I like keeping it a secret. I don't want the papers harassing you."

John couldn't help out on cases as often as he used to. His new wife kept him busy. So Sherlock turned to his other Doctor. And Molly was horrified by the number of times they were almost killed. She begged him not to take so many risks. He ignored her. He accused her of trying to 'domesticate' him. She wondered why he spat the words out with poison.

Everyone who knew them was shocked and intrigued at their relationship since the fall. They were closer than they had ever been, and they seemed more than friends. Often it was wondered if she was in fact his girlfriend but no one seriously considered the idea. She wanted to tell them but he wouldn't let her.

Perhaps she should have known then. Being with Sherlock Holmes had changed them in such great ways, but what if he were to leave? What would she become then?

But when it was just him and her, when they kissed, when they touched… She'd never been happier. The joy spilled over her and she was so grateful. But she knew that relationships weren't his area. He was a terrible boyfriend really. It was so hard to compensate for his mistakes.

One day they'd taken the train to the countryside. They'd lain down in a field and their faces were blinded with sun and joy. That was the day he'd first told her he loved her. They'd picniced and talked of everything from cabbages to kings. And Lewis Carroll for that matter. Molly knew without a doubt that this was the best day of her life and she was sorry to say goodbye as they drifted off in each other's arms.

He still kept her a secret. He could be downright rude in public and then come to her flat demanding body parts and coffee. It was exhausting.

* * *

It had been coming for a long time. Ever since that day in the summer thing's had just gone downhill between them.

She tried to hide the pain from him. She had to control the pain. She had to.

They mostly argued about how he kept her a secret. How he was ashamed of her. How he was using her. He denied it but sometimes she saw the flash of truth in his eyes. After he'd left she'd cry until she was empty. She made him feel guilty. She tried to remind him of the woman he fell in love with. She accused him of awful things. Argument after argument after argument. It was an emotional wreaking field. She'd tried so hard to make it work under the conditions but the camel's back had finally broken. It was so hard to maintain.

After it was finally over, she stared in the mirror but she did not recognise the reflection. It did not show who she was inside. Who was this hardened, emotionally wrecked woman? Her face was worn and her shoulders slumped.

She had to go back to the person she had been before the fall. That Molly had been content, if not happy. Normal and ordinary. God knows she could do with some ordinary right now. She had to suppress emotion around him. They had to go back. Her to the shy pathologist and him to the genius detective. It was the only way to get her life back. To stop loving him. What were the other options?

The Molly he had told he loved was gone. The Molly who had held his hand and stroked his hair was dead. She was a shell of her former self. And to be honest, so was he. They were irreparably broken.

**Oh God I'm horrible, I know. Sorry Molly! I like to think that after this they get into a healthier relationship though. If you liked it please review, because it makes me squeal with joy and again please listen to the song!**

**In regards to future writing I intend to finish my Victorian oneshot and then do some more of the Amsterdam fic. If anyone's interested. Bye and THANK YOU FOR READING XXX :D **


	2. Epilogue

**That story made me REALLY SAD! So I wrote down my headcanon for what happens after. If you disliked the sad ending then voila! This become canon. But if you can't abide the fairytale ending then this is just my personal thoughts that you can ignore. I didn't want to spend a lot of time on this so I just wrote down the basics of what happens. It's meant to be short and not well written. **

But let's face it, that's a really unhealthy way to live, being someone you're not. And they loved each other so much. John figured out pretty quickly what had happened to Sherlock after the break up, his moods were so foul. Their relationship had been completely unhealthy. The only way they could ever make it back together was if he changed to suit her needs.

Sherlock burst into her flat begging for forgiveness. He said he'd change and he meant it too. They'd both cried and she'd said that she was worried he's repeat the past. But Sherlock Holmes learns from his mistakes. So she gave him a second chance. This time they told everyone immediately. He took her feelings into account. They took it slow.

They became more like a normal couple. He could still be a right pain sometimes but they were happier. Picnics in the sun became a frequent event, after almost every case.

She moved into Baker Street after a year. They were married after two. Within three a beautiful baby girl entered the world.

And they lived happily ever after.

**There you go, a happy ending! And please please please listen to the song if you want to know what made me so angsty. Thank you for reading and all reviews are loved xxx**


End file.
